A Tale of Egypt
Join Moses of the Hebrews in A Tale of Egypt to save his people from the evil Pharoh, Ramses. Plot Miriam and Jochebed walk to a river carrying a baby boy in a woven basket. The Jochebed places the basket in the river and she and Miriam hide from the Pharaoh's daughter and her servants. All three women find the baby and take him into the palace. She tries to convince the Pharaoh to let her keep the baby. At first, he refuses, but after she coxes him into letting the baby stay and play with baby Ramses, he allows it. Afterwards, Miriam sneaks in the daughter's room and asks if she and her mother can stay and help take care of the baby named Moses. The princess agrees and Miriam becomes Moses' caretaker and Jochebed becomes the cook's helper. Years go by as Ramses and Moses spend their lives growing up together, getting in trouble and having fun together. When they're both teenagers, Moses grows concerned about the Hebrews after watching them work. He helps a young man with a load of cement and tries to do the same for an old man. However, a guard disapproves of his assitance and they both fight. Moses strips himself of his princely attire and punches the guard, fell off to his death. Frightened, Jochebed tells him to flee and reveals that he's a Hebrew and she is his mother. He, along with his dog, run away into the desert. They come across a group of men who refuse to let Zipporah and her sisters use a well to give their sheep water. Moses manages to shoo the men away and the women take him to meet their father, Jethro. He thanks him and allows him to stay with them and become a shepard. Within the time he spends with Jethro, Moses marries Zipporah and finally keeps the men he met when he first met at the well. Later, he encounters God as the burning bush who tells him to free the slaves back in Egypt. He and his dog travel back to Egypt only to find out that he's unwanted by the Hebrews. One man named Aaron, who is Moses' biological brother, vouches for him and they both go see the Pharoh. Ramses, Moses' adoptive brother, is now Pharaoh and has a young son. Moses tells him that he has the power of God on his side and challenges Ramses' magicians. Tha magicians lose and Moses tells Ramses to let the slaves go. Ramses refuses and adds more work for the slaves. He also comments on Moses' abilities and says he has a chance of being his new magician. When Moses and Aaron tell the slaves what has happened, their resentment for Moses as their deliver grows. The next day, Moses turns the entire Nile River into blood. Both the Pharaoh and the magicians are disturbed by the sight and the slaves are amazed. Ramses tells Moses that if he turns the Nile back into water, he'll let the slaves go. Moses does so, but Ramses goes back on his word. Over the next few weeks, Moses unleashes various plagues upon Egypt. With each plague, Ramses tells Moses he'll let the Hebrews go if he undoes the plague and is never true to his word. Moses tries to appeal to the Pahraoh, reminding him that they were once brothers. Ramses rebukes it and says that Aaron is now his brother. Finally, Moses warns the Pharaoh about the final plague, which will result in his son dying that night, but he ignores it. He tries to block out the plague by guarding his son all night, but he dies nontheless. The next morning, the Hebrews pack up their belongings and finally leave the city, unaware that Ramses is watching them from the palace. When they're out in the desert, manna rains down from the sky and the Hebrews eat it. Back in Egypt, Ramses plans to go after Moses and the Hebrews and kill them all. Back with the Hewbrews, Moses parts the Red Sea just as Ramses and his army arrive. The Hebrews manage to cross in time before the Egyptians pursue them. When all of the Hebrews are on the other side, the sea walls collapse and drown all of the Egyptians, along with the vicious Ramses. The Hebrews momentarily celebrate their freedom and the Egyptians' deaths, but Miriam shushes them and remind them the Egyptians were God's children just like them and they were loved. Later that night, God thanks Moses for freeing the slaves and Moses tells Him he'll accept whatever is planned for him next. Trivia *This is similar to The Prince of Egypt in certain parts of the movie. **Moses and Ramses were raised as brothers. **Moses' sister, Miriam, and their mother made sure that he was taken care of. **Moses has a pet dog (two in Prince of Egypt). **Ramses relinquishes his former relationship with Moses. **Ramses pursues Moses in the end to avenge his son's death. Goofs *All of the characters have light skin color, brown/blonde hair and blue eyes. All characters should have had black/brown hair and eyes and dark skin tone. As his mummy shows, Ramses would have had red hair. *There was abundant life in the desert. *The magicians' design was out of place for ancient Egypt. *Aaron was younger than Moses Songs *I love this life *I will have faith *Marching toward the sun Category:Cartoons Category:Tale of Egypt Category:Movies Category:Dreamworks Category:Bible Stories